


What's Jack Babysitting Rate?

by KeytoMyCity



Series: The Doctor's Adventure in Child Rearing [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beware of the Baby Adric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten regenerates and Adric is momentarily forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Jack Babysitting Rate?

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly from the summary this is after Ten regenerates, and Adric has aged to about four years old. Adric's body is the only thing really aging, so throughout the one shots his physical age will be what I'm referencing as his age. Just for future reference.

The Doctor was mad at himself. He’d left Adric with Jack longer then he planned, but that’s what happens when you get radiation poisoning from saving a friend. You die, but as a Time Lord does he regenerated. Despite his crashing TARDIS and his new face he worried about Adric. He hoped that he wouldn’t take the regeneration too hard, and that he could get back to him soon. But to get back to Adric he had to get his TARDIS in working condition again, and to do that he, himself had to get back into working condition. So food.

Luckily he landed in a young girl’s yard, Amelia Pond, a name straight out of a fairy tale. She took inside and fed him, and in return he looked at the crack in her wall, and said he take her on TARDIS when it was fixed, but he had to take a quick jump in it first. He neglected to tell her, he also had to go pick up Adric from Jack’s before he returned.

So he hopped back into the askew TARDIS with a quick shout of “Geronimo!”

He did what he needed to fix the TARDIS, and then went straight to Jack’s. When his ship materialized in the front hall of Jack’s apartment and he stepped out of it, a tiny body crashed into his legs. Adric finally aged a bit while he was gone it seems, he seemed about four now. The four year old was sporting another alien related outfit. Even with the regeneration Adric knew him instantly, “Doctor!”

The Doctor quickly picked the small child off the floor.

“So you regenerated again, what this time?” Jack asked as he leaned against the wall of his entry.

“Radiation poisoning, I would have said goodbye, but I didn’t want Adric to witness another when the first was so traumatic.” Doctor smiled at the boy, it was clear he wasn’t upset at him for it. It was sometimes hard to remember that Adric was still himself in the tiny body.

“I’m not mad. Seeing you fall was scary.” Adric frowned at the memory. The Doctor had fallen from a radio tower, and it was before he even knew of regeneration so he thought he was going to die, and he was going to be stuck on Earth with Tegan and Nyssa both who he barely knew.

“I know. I saw your face. I was the only one left who even cared about you and you thought I was gone, but it’s fine. I’m still here no worries.” The Doctor smiled at Adric then at Jack. “Thanks for watching him. Now I have to be somewhere.”

Jack looked at the Doctor in his disheveled state, from his untucked shirt and dirtied pants, “It was no problem you know I love having the little guy around, but are you sure you don’t want to change first?”

The Doctor shook his head, “No I’m good. I told her only a moment, and I meant it.”

Jack chuckled knowing something with that “moment” would go wrong. Always did with the TARDIS. “If you say so Doc. I’ll see you again soon right?”

“Yes, yes. I’ll see you Jack.” The Doctor turned to head back into the TARDIS.

Jack then waved to Adric who was peeking over the Doctor‘s shoulder, “Bye Kiddo!”

Adric waved back, “Bye Jack!”

Within another minute Jack was alone again and he turned back to his work “Now thanks to Adric’s math skills I can get this defense system for the new hub online.”


End file.
